The Return to Fairytale Land
by ciaramontana1
Summary: its a play i wrote for school awhile back. Emma knows and believes about the curse and is trying to break it. i'm not good at summaries. i hope you read and enjoy. please leave reviews i love to hear what people think.
1. Chapter 1

The Return to Fairytale Land

By: Ciara Mitchell

I do not own any of the characters they belong to the creators of Once Upon A Time. This is based off that show. I hope everyone likes it. I had to write a play for drama class and this is it. It didn't end like I wanted it to but I had to write it in a limited # of pages and it was the only way I could think to end it.

Scene 1

(Storybrook, Maine. Henry is walking into the sheriffs office. Emma is sitting at her desk doing paper work.)

Henry- Hey Emma! What's up?

Emma- Hey kid, just doing some work.

Henry- Cool! Have you figured out anymore out about Operation Cobra? (sits down in chair)

Emma- Not really. Do you have the Fairytale book with you?

Henry- Yep! (takes book out of bag) Here it is. I think I have figured out who some people are in town.

Emma- (takes book from Henry) Ok! Tell me who you think is who.

Henry- Well I think Ruby is Red Riding Hood. And Leroy is Grumpy from the seven ...I think I know who Mr. Gold is.

Emma- Who do you think he is?

Henry- I dont think you are ready to know yet.

Emma- Now Henry we have talked about this. You have to tell me everything even if you think I,m not ready yet. Now tell me.

Henry- Fine. I think he is Rumplestilskin.

(Mary Margret Walks in the sheriffs office)

Mary Margret- Hey Henry! Hey Emma!

Henry- Hey Miss. Blanchard

Emma- Hey Mary Margret. (to Henry) I think its time for you to go home. We will finnish our conversation later.

Henry- Ok. Bye Miss. Blanchard. (goes over yo emma and gives her a hug) Bye Emma Ill see you later.

Emma- Bye kid, see ya later.

Mary Margret- Bye Henry, ill see you tomorrow

(Henry runs out of the sheriffs dept.)

Emma- So whats up Mary Margret?

Mary Margret- I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to Grannys for dinner tonight.

Emma- Sure, I have to finnish some paper work first. Ill meet you there at seven.

Mary Margret- Ok! See you at Seven.(waves bye then leaves the sherifs dept.)


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

(at Granny's. Mary Margret is sitting at a table. Emma walks in and sits down at the table.)

Mary Margret- Hey Emma.

Emma- Hey sorry im late.

Mary Margret- Its ok. So, how was your day.

Emma- Long and boring.

(Ruby walks over to Mary Margret and Emma.)

Ruby- Hey Mary! Hey Emma! What can I get for you two.

Emma- I think I wan to get a hamburger with a hot chocolate with cinnamon in it to drink.

Ruby- Ok and what do you want Mary Margret?

Mary Margret- What Emma's having sounds good I think I will have the same.

Ruby- Sounds good to me. It will be out shortly. (walks away to put order in)

Emma- So how is everything with you and David.

Mary Margret- Ok I guess. I don't really want to talk about it.

Emma- Ok thats fine.

Mary Margret- Look who's coming in. Your worst enemy

(Regina walks in and over to where Mary Margret and Emma are sitting.)

Regina- Sheriff Swan, Mary Margret so nice to see you here.

Emma- Shouldn't you be home with Henry, Madam Mayor!

Regina- Henry is fine. He is at home doing his homework.

Emma- So, what do you want.

Regina- Why do you always think I want something, what if I just wanted to talk.

Mary Margret- Well than what do you want to talk about Regina.

Regina- Miss. Swan I want you to stay away from my son.

Mary Margret- Regina! Why would you ask her to do that he is her son too.

Regina- This is between me and Miss. Swan.

Emma- Mary is right Regina. Why would you ask that. You know no matter what he will find a way to see me.

Regina- he is my son, Miss. Swan.

Emma- He is my son too.

Regina- He is not your son! You gave him up ten years ago. You have no rights. Leave my son alone.

Emma- No!

(Regina storms out)

Mary Margret- Wow!

Emma- Yeah.

Ruby- (brings food to table) Here's your food. (places food on table)

Mary Margret- Thank you Ruby.

Emma- Yeah, thanks Ruby.

Ruby- Your welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

sorry its been awhile since i updated i had band camp and dance started back and i had my 16th birthday!

Scene 3

(Regina walks into Pawn Shop. He is standing behind the counter. Regina walks over to the counter where he is standing. Its the day after Regina talked to Emma.)

- Hello my Queen, how are you today.

Regina- Not well. The curse is breaking fast. The more Henry and Emma spend time together the more they figure out how to break the curse.

- Let me guess you confronted Emma about not seeing Henry.

Regina- Yes, last night at Grannys.

- And what did she say?

Regina- That Henry Would find a way to see her. She is not going to stop seeing him.

- Well he is her son as well Madam Mayor.

Regina- He is not her son! He is my son. She gave him up ten years ago. I'm starting to think you want this curse to break.

- You will find out soon.

Regina- You do want this curse to end don't you?

- I think this conversation is over.

Regina- I don't think so.

- Can you leave...Please.

Regina- This is not over Gold.

- Bye your Majesty. And for now on call me by my real name... Rumplestilskin.

(Regina walks out of the Pawn Shop and slams door shut)


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

(The Mayors office, Regina walks over to Henry who is sitting on the couch and sits beside him.)

Regina- Hey Henry we need to talk about something.

Henry- Ok! What do we nee to talk about.

Regina- I don't want you to see Emma anymore.

Henry- Why not?

Regina- She is a bad influence henry and i don't want you to be around her.

Henry- No she's not!

Regina- Henry don't fuss with me. you are not to see Emma anymore.

Henry- Why is it so important that i dont see her anymore?

Regina- Henry...

Henry- This is about the curse isn't it?

Regina- What curse?

Henry- You know what i'm talking about. The one the Evil Queen put on the Fairytale are the Evil Queen. I know everything and you will not keep me from seeing my mom.

Regina-She is not your Mother i am. She may have given birth to you, but i am the one who adopted you and took care of you your whole life. I just want whats best for you. I love you Henry.

Henry- No you don't!

Regina- Yes i do Henry.

Henry- No you don't. if you did you wouldn't be trying to keep me away from Emma.

Regina- Henry you don't understand you don't want this curse to break. You don't want to go to Fairytale land. It's nothing like you would expect it to be. Not everyone gets a happy ending.

Henry- Thats because Evil never wins!

Regina- (gets up off the couch. hurt by what Henry has told her.) Henry why don't we go home and i will fix us something to eat.

Henry- Can i still see Emma..please.

Regina- I guess so if it makes you happy.

(Henry gets up off the couch and they exit the Mayors office together)


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

(Emma walks into Pawn Shop. walks out of his office and behind the counter.)

Emma- (walks to counter) we need to talk.

- Yes we do and i think i know just what you want to talk about.

Emma- And what is that.

- How to break the curse. Am i right?

Emma- Yes, now tell me what it will take to break the curse.

- First, are you willing to make a deal?

Emma- Yes

- Great, I tell you what i will help you break the curse free of charge.

Emma- Really, Rumplestilskin making a deal free of charge.

- I see you know who i am. you see dearie i want this curse to break just as bad as you do.

Emma- And why is that?

- That is something you don't need to know.

Emma- Fine, just tell me how to break the curse.

- (takes small bottle off shelf and hands it to Emma) Put this into a drinkand let Mary Margaret and David drink it. Make sure they are in the same room when they do. The potion will make them remember who they really are then they will kiss and the curse will be broken.

Emma- That is all i have to do.

- Yes and the curse will be broken.

Emma- Thank you for you help Gold.

- Your welcome Emma.

(Emma walks out of the Pawn Shop.)


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

(Mary Margaret and Emma's appartment. Emma just got finnished making the drinks and walks into the dinning room where David and Mary are sitting at the table)

Emma- (sits drinks down in front on mary and david.) It's good to see you to talking again.

David- I'm glad we are talking again too.

(David and Mary both pick up drinks and take a sip.)

David- Snow!

Mary Margaret- Charming!

David- Im so happy to see you Snow!

Mary Margaret- Im so happy to see you too!

(they kiss and a big purple cloud comes and takes them all home to Fairytale land)

The End

this story is something i had to write for school i will probably write a new one and make it end like i would really want it to this is the only way i could end it at the time i wrote this cause i was limmited on my amount of scenes if i would have ended it like i wanted it would have been way longer! I hope everyone liked it though and please leave comments onwhat you thought and send me ideas on what i can write next!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone who read this story/play. It was my first story so I hope everyone enjoyed it. I hope to write more soon. Right now I have a lot going on with school just starting. Im starting to write new stories now so if anyone has a request please tell me and I will try to write a story for you. Also please leave reviews I love to see what everyone has to say. Thank you all again for reading.


End file.
